Super Paper Mario
by Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2
Summary: This is a written fanfic of Super Paper Mario I might add some stuff too. The second installment stinks and will be revised. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Super Paper Mario**

**Sonic 2**

**Author's Note: **This is a parody of Super Paper Mario.I might add some stuff, **but everything belongs to Nintendo. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything thing. As I said, all of the stuff in here belongs to Nintendo.

**Prologue**

"Count Bleck, sir, everything is set. Peach should be waking up shortly," said Count Bleck's second in command. She was short with pinkish hair and wore a white shirt torn a little at the end and her pants where black. On her face she wore glasses with yellow rims.

"Good Nastasia," said Count Bleck. His face was purple and he had a piece of glass covering his left eye, with a white tall hat on his head. He also wore a cape that was white at the top and purple at the bottom.

Peach started to open her eyes.

"Oh good, she's waking up finally!" said Bowser, who was a giant koopa sometimes called the King of the Koopas. He had a white tux on.

"Huh… where am I?" said Peach as she looked around. "What is going on? Bowser! What is he doing here? And you," she said, looking at Count Bleck, "you kidnapped me and—"

They were on a white platform with a pedestal separating Bowser and Peach. They were flanked with Bowser's cheering minions under the blue clear sky.

"Princess, isn't it obvious? This is your wedding!" said Count Bleck.

"What?! I'm not marrying Bowser!"

"Umm 'k, we should get started," said Nastasia.

"Yes, yes. Do you, Bowser, take Peach to be your happily married wife till your games be over?" asked Count Bleck.

"What do you think? YEEEEESSSS."

"Do you, Princess Peach, take Bowser to be your happily married husband till your games be over?"

"No, never!"

"Hey, no objections over here, Count," said Bowser happily.

"Umm, you're gonna have to, Peach, because we have a schedule to keep here. Now say I do," said Nastasia.

"Never!" said Peach.

"Umm, last chance. Say I do."

Peach stood in mad silence.

Nastasia shot something like magic at her, making Peach fall to the ground.

"Now that you're brainwashed, say I do!"

"No, no, no!" said Peach, before losing herself to the magic.

"You are strong, but you can't resist much longer," said Nastasia. "Now—say _I do_."

In the crowd Luigi fell down to the floor. He'd appeared from nowhere.

"Where am I? I was eating and Toad was there and--" said Luigi, as he looked at the platform. "What? Peach and Bowser are getting married!"

Luigi jumped past all the minions of Bowser and on to one of the stairs leading to Peach and Bowser. It was only three stairs up. When he got to the top, he saw Count Bleck and Nastasia above Peach and Bowser floating in the air.

"Say I do!" said Nastasia.

"Not so fast! It's time for Luigi to save the princess," said Luigi. As he jumped over they're heads, he landed next to Peach. "Now this is when Luigi saves Peach from marrying the evil king of Koopas."

As he was about to grab her, Nastasia hit him with magic knocking him out.

"I……………do."

The pedestal opened up and a gray heart came up out of it, making the earth shake uncontrollably, and the sky's color drained as a circle of purple appeared.

"Yes, the Chaos Heart! Now all worlds shall come to an end!" said Count Bleck. "Heh heh heh heh heh BLECK!" chortled Count Bleck. "Now I have no use for you people said Count Bleck, all of you be gone." As he said this everyone disappeared.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's note: **Oh, and Count Bleck's second in command name is **Nastasia** not **Natasha **sorry about that. And at the end where Count Bleck says: said Count Bleck that's not a mistake. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Paper Mario**

**By Sonic 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This is based off of the game so I don't own anything in this.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mario opened his eyes he looked around the room and remembered what had happened earlier.

"Hello…Mario?" Mario spotted who the voice belonged to. She was a small butterfly like creature who was greenish bluish, she looked almost robotic.

"Yes..how do you know my name?" asked Mario.

"Oh I've been following Count Bleck so I heard your name a few time. My name is Tippi."

"You've been following him why?" Mario asked.

"Count Bleck is trying to destroy the all dimensions or otherwise known as worlds. There is a book called the Dark Prognosticus it has many evil secrets that are not fit for anybody to read it is his guide and it tells how to destroy all dimensions." Explained Tippi.

"What? Is there any way to stop him?"

"Mario there's no time come with me if you want to save your friends…if you want to save everyone."

"Okay I'll go!" said Mario.

"Okay." As Tippi said this a huge portal opened up and swallowed them.

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm gonna revise this! Please R&R! 


End file.
